Desperados Of Fairy Tail (English)
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: What would Happen If Jason and Riley get sucked into a portal which leads to the world of Fairy Tail? With new friends and enemies around every corner...Jason and Riley must gather their strength and use their magic to fight against Vaas And Hoyt. Rated M for Far Cry material, and I'm still working out the kinks for any pairings. French Version available. Read and Review!
1. Escape To Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: Escape To Fairy Tail!

(Opening A/N: Okay this is going to be a co-op project between me and my good friend Badi-Otaku. We're going to take Far Cry 3 and cross it over with our favorite anime Fairy Tail. I asked if she'd help me do this project and if she wanted to a French translation for this as well. She accepted and...Think of this as a reset story, and I'm bringing back Vaas and Hoyt for this as well. The rating is going to be M for Blood and Gore, Violence, Language, Nudity, Drug and Alcohol use, and Sexual Content. Disclaimer: We do not own Far Cry 3 or any other games for the franchise belong to UBISOFT along with it's known afiliates and we do not own Fairy Tail for that belongs to Shonen Jump and it's creator. So without further ado, three, two, one, here we go!)

I did it! I killed Hoyt Volker, but I chose to free my friends and it cost the life of Citra. We all got onto the boat and headed out to sea, but as soon as we got out to open sea...there was a whirlpool that was about to suck us in. Daisy tried to steer away from it, but the force of the current was too strong.

"Everybody, grab onto something for dear life!" Daisy shouted as she turned the helm with all of her god given strength.

But I was too late to hold onto something and I fell into the whirlpool thinking I was going to die.

"Aaaaaaaaugh!" I screamed as I fell into the deadly water current, Riley jumped in after.

"Don't worry Jason, I'm coming for you!" Riley shouted as he jumped in after his older brother trying to save him.

But the whirlpool was really a portal of some kind, I didn't know where it might lead, but hopefully it didn't lead to me and Riley's deaths. We fell a long way down and the portal opened in the sky as we fell from the sky into yet another ocean. As my sight started to black out, I saw a glimpse of a red headed woman diving for both me and my brother. Was this heaven, no. I was going to be denied there because I killed a bunch of people. But luckily to my surprise, I wasn't dead. As I came around, I heard the crackling of a fire. My clothes were removed and I found myself completely naked.

"Thank god you're awake." The red headed woman said, I looked at my left hand and noticed that my finger was back and I still had my Tatau.

"Where am I?" I asked the woman, and she gave me a smile.

"You're in Fiore, and as for the place, this is the Fairy Tail Guild." She answered, I was kinda scared at first and that when a 1911 Colt .45 appeared in my hand. But then the red haired woman had a sword pointing at my neck. "You have the right, to take my life. But know, I'll also take yours." She also added, but then, the gun disappeared and her sword did as well.

"Question, did you happen to see me without my clothes on?" I asked the woman and she started to blush.

"U-um yeah, I mean, I need to take your clothes off so you can get warm. I'm surprised to see someone fall through a portal and almost drown to death. Luckily I came around to save you and one other person." The woman replied.

"The other guy you were referring to is my younger brother Riley Brody. And I'm Jason Brody." I said introducing myself out of respect for my savior.

"My name is Erza Scarlett. I believe your brother is in the care of those two knuckleheads that call themselves Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster." Erza said, as soon as my clothes were dry...I got dressed and joined Erza down in the main hall where I met up with the other members of the Fairy Tail guild. I saw Riley conversing with a pink haired guy and a guy wearing nothing but boxers. As I walked up to Riley he was conversing with the two.

"Speaking of which, this is my older brother Jason, he's a gun toting, ass kicking warrior. Hey bro, show Natsu and Gray your left arm." Riley requested to show my tatau to these strangers.

But it was for the best, and I wanted to make a lasting impression with our new friends. I raised my left arm to show the symbol of the warrior that I was back on Rook Island.

"That's pretty cool, but you don't need that if you're going to be a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu said, He was right, I needed the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild to be with these guys, just then, a white haired girl shows up with a stamp.

"Here, you're going to need this if you're going to be one of us." The white haired girl said, Riley then took off his shirt.

"Say uh, Mirajane. Why don't you do me first?" Riley suggested as Mirajane started to blush.

She walked over to my younger brother, and he pointed to the left side of his chest as she stamped the Fairy Tail guild symbol on my brother's chest. Riley is now a part of Fairy Tail. I pulled up my left shirt sleeve and poitned to my left shoulder where she stamped it. Now I'm also a member of Fairy Tail.

"It's seems that Mirajane has a thing for your little brother." Gray said, Riley then put his shirt back on before a blonde girl joins us.

"Why was he shirtless?" The Blonde Girl asked, and I just started to laugh.

"Lucy, relax. He's a member of Fairy Tail along with his older brother." Natsu answered her, but she just covers her face with her hand.

"The only person that I know that doesn't wear clothes is Gray. And I want to keep it that way. So you need to make sure you're clothed when in public, understand?" Lucy said, but Riley sighed and flipped her off.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." Riley said, Gray then slaps Riley upside the head and Riley retorts with an elbow to his chest.

I then shot up out of my chair, trying to cool down the situation. I stepped between my brother and Gray as they were planning on some type of magic brawl. Riley had a thing of water dancing around his hand and Gray had a fist made of ice. Gray could do some serious damage to my brother if he punched him.

"Both of you, knock it off!" I snapped, I mean it'd be better if it was Natsu and Gray, but try to keep my little brother out of these situations.

"Jason's right, we need to keep our cool here." Natsu said agreeing with me, at least someone here has a bit of control. (For the Moment.)

I then noticed on the bulletin board, that there was a mugshot like drawing of the two men I know and hate. Vaas Montenegro and Hoyt Volker, both of these men have screwed my life up so bad...but, they did make me who I am.

"Do you know those guys?" Erza asked as I looked at the flyer.

"Yeah, I killed them before. What are they doing here?" I asked, Erza had no idea who or what was behind all of this.

But one thing's for sure, I won't find any forgiveness for those two as long as I live. I'll kill them as many times and in as many worlds where they might be hiding...

(A/N: Well guys, I'm going to save some of the action for my next chapter! I hope to get some suggestions or something to go on for my next chapter. Anyway this is my first Fairy Tail crossover so be nice! I will need some morale boost to get me to do more chapters! And I gotta jet, so until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Old Enemies, New Problems!

Chapter 2: Old enemies, New Problems!

**Happy: Why didn't you add me in your last chapter?**

**BloodyDemon666: (sigh) I ran out of time and needed to go to bed because I had to work happy, but chillax! I'll add you in this one.**

**Happy: You better!**

**BloodyDemon666: Here's the next chapter.**

Vaas and Hoyt, they're the two fucks who were responsible for the death of my older brother Grant Brody. When I killed the both of them, I felt like having a heavy burden taken off of my shoulders. But, their mugshots were on the bulletin board. Just then, a flying talking blue cat came out of nowhere and scared the living crap out of me.

"Natsu!" The cat said, calling out for Natsu.

"Holy crap! A talking flying blue cat!" I said, Riley started laughing. He knew who it was.

"Of course he's a flying, talking, blue cat, he's Happy." Natsu said as he informed me that the cat had a name.

"What kind of name is Happy?" I asked rhetorically, Happy then pointed to the picture of Vaas and Hoyt.

"The mowhawk man is back! And he just crucified someone to a tree." Happy stated, knowing what happy said, my hunch was that Vaas was here.

I summoned a 1911 colt .45 and my machete out of thin air. If Vaas was going to start a fight with Fairy Tail, then he'd better be prepared for an ass whupping from Snow White.

"Hello, Hello, to all of those pussies in the Fairy Tail guild. My name is Vaas Montenegro, and I have come to send a message to you. And the message is pinned to this lonely tree. Come and take a look if you dare." Vaas said with a bullhorn in hand, now this just sparked my rage from a small flame into a big fire.

I went outside, and saw my older brother Grant crucified to a tree. But this didn't phase me at all. But what really got me into a grind was the sight of an innocent little girl being held at gunpoint. She didn't have anything to do with us.

"Vaas, if you kill that girl, you're going to have all of us to answer to!" I said having my finger on the trigger of my pistol.

Just then, the tattoo on my left arm started to glow and transform. And I had no idea what was going to happen next. But Vaas shot the girl straight through the head and her lifeless corpse hit the ground. Then the tattoo started to engulf my clothes as it changed into a new type of "Armor" in a way. I was wearing fingerless gloves and a black hoodie, on the front there was the design of the tatau in the shape of the Fairy Tail seal. And on the back was a pair of red angel wings which grew and came out. As if it were real, this was my "Angel Of Death" armor.

"Now you've got new powers, but you're a pussy hermano. You don't even have the strength to kill me." Vaas insulted me, and I charged at him full speed and tried to cut him with my machete. But he just disappeared...and reappeared on the tree where Grant was crucified.

"Vaas, come down here and face me, You fucking coward!" I shouted calling out my opponent.

"I'd like to stay and chat, but the ones who brought me and Hoyt here...they need us. It's been fun." Vaas replied as he disappeared again. My angel of death armor went back to being my tattoo again.

"What did he mean by the ones who brought them here?" I asked myself, just then Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Riley, Happy, and all the others came around to witness what just transpired.

They saw me with a fire of determination in my eyes. I want both Vaas and Hoyt along with the ones who brought them here dead. The only question was, how do we get back home?

"Jason, what happened?" Riley asked, I was breathing heavily through my teeth as a sign of anger.

"Vaas killed that innocent girl as a sign not to fuck with him or Hoyt along with the ones who resurrected them here." I replied.

The next day, I was trainning with Natsu and Gray in some hand to hand combat. Gray and Natsu tried to punch me together, but I blocked both of them and retalliated with an elbow strike to Natsu in the face, and delivered a knee strike to Gray in his bottom jaw. But I wasn't done there, I sent a roundhouse kick to Gray's skull knocking him to the ground and Natsu strted to throw a flurry of punches but I blocked each one until I had a chance to slug him in the stomach with a powerful punch and elbowed the back of his neck dropping him to the ground as well.

"I give in!." Natsu said, battered and bruised as I was shaking myself awake.

"Me too, I also give in." Gray added trying to throw in the towel as well.

"You guys tired? Damn shame, I'm just getting warmed up." I said as I was doing a boxing style stance and kept my feet moving.

"How about I'll spar with you, Newbie." An orange haired dude with sunglasses said, and this guy's name is Loke.

"Alright Loke, let's see what you got." I said signaling him to come at me with everything he had.

I got hit with one punch from Loke and he sent me flying a good three feet, but I wiped a little bit of blood from my lip and got back up. I gotta admit, he got me off guard. But I got back into my battle stance, and blocked a punch from Loke and I stomped on his knee sending some serious pain to the point of injury. But I wasn't done there, I grabbed his right arm and did a juujitsu style armbar on him apllying enough strength to make him tap out without me snapping his arm. That was enough for today, I called it good for the unarmed combat trainning. Now I needed to figure out where our unconventional enemies were hiding...

**BloodyDemon666: **Well guys, I'm still trying to figure out what to do next.

**Natsu: **That's where you the readers come in handy, we need you to give our author here some idea of what to do next.

**Gray: **If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to share them with our author here.

**Jason: **Without you, the readers, this story wouldn't be possible. And we need your help to make it better. So if you have an idea leave it in your review or PM them to the author here.

**Erza: **Plus, to those that were shocked by the French terrorist attack in Paris, we'd like to share our symathy with you.

**Lucy: **From all of us, in the US, and all around the world...

**Everybody: **(In unsion) Je Suis Charlie!Je Suis Charlie!Je Suis Charlie!

**BloodyDemon666: **And we'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Angel Of Death

Chapter 3: Angel Of Death

**BloodyDemon666: **Okay, the people who brought Vaas and Hoyt into the the Fairy Tail universe is the Raven Tail guild, and their aim is for all out civil war with the other guilds.

**Jason: **Not to worry, as long as we the Desperados of Fairy Tail are around, we'll bring an end to The Raven Tail guild. And also put down Vaas and Hoyt, once and for all.

**Riley: **Except, it won't be that easy, (Pointing to the author) He's got the imagination, and the controls for this story. How long do you want this story to be?

**BloodyDemon666: **And I might have to drag my younger step brother Draven into this as well, for chapters, maybe 100. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

The sight of that girl getting killed right in front of me by Vass, burned my skull like a bonfire. I summoned a SPAS-12 shotgun out of thin air and into my hands as I sat there, recollecting what had happened. I really wanted Vaas dead, along with Hoyt. I've done it once and I can do it again!

"Jason, I know that you're upset about all of this. But don't let it get the best of you." Riley said, but I'm not letting go of my rage.

"Not until Vaas, Hoyt and the ones responsible for bringing them here are dead." I replied, I'm just so dead set on killing those bastards again.

Just then an arrow with a note attached to it, maybe it might be one of the people who brought Vaas and Hoyt. Natsu removes the note and it was addressed to me and Riley. Natsu then hands me the note. And it read...

_**This is a message to Jason and Riley Brody. We knew that you were coming into this universe, we predicted it. We also knew that you'd be the threat against Raven Tail. So we of Raven Tail hereby declare war on Fairy Tail along with the Brodys! You all have brought the bloodshed of innocent lives within Fiore and it will be on Fairy Tail's hands!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Raven Tail Guildmaster**_

"What was that about?" Happy asked, I then handed Happy the note that was addressed to me and Riley.

"Raven Tail is planning on starting a civil war. They knew my brother and I were coming into this universe. And to make matters worse, they're going to be murdering innocent people." I said, my stomach felt like it was being tied into a knot.

Just then, the Raven Tail wizard who shot that arrow tried to make a break for it, but I was in hot pursuit. He was using the rooftops as a path to escape but it was time for me to use some Parkour. As I was about to climb up to the roof, my angel of death armor came to my aid. Both the wizard of Raven Tail and I were chasing each other from rooftop to rooftop. The chase soon ended as I pulled the hood up over my head and summoned my trusty machete out of thin air. There was no other roof the Raven Tail wimp could escape, it was time for him to face the music.

"Let's see what the legendary Jason Brody can do. If you're good at killing people." The wizard said, I had a sadistic smirk on my face.

I was getting bored and this was going to give some entertaiment! I charged at my opponent and stabbed him right in the stomach. Blood started to pour out of the wound I inflicted and the Raven Tail wizard was about to fade into the sweet good night known as death.

"What's the aim of your guild? Why are they starting a war with Fairy Tail?" I asked, it was like a scene out of Assassin's creed.

"Not just Fairy Tail, all the other guilds too. Our purpose is to disrupt Fiore and turn all the guilds against one another. Then we'll be the superior guild when the ashes settle. You can't stop it...The...Die...Has...Been...Cast." He then slipped into the darkess of death.

[I'll be sure to bring an end to all of this! And you will not be around to see it, rest in peace.] I said in Japanese.

Just then Natsu and the others arrived to see what had just transpired. They got to see what I do for a living. Killing people, and this wizard was another unfortunent victim.

"Did he say anything about their plans?" Natsu asked, I nodded as they were planning on turning all the guilds against one another.

"Raven Tail is planning on having all the guilds along with Fairy Tail to turn against one another." I informed him, Natsu shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't get it, why turn us against each other? There has to be a better explanation." Natsu said, we then decided to go back into Fairy Tail where I shared the information I collected with the rest of our team.

"What?! Is this true, Raven Tail is planning on starting a civil war with the other guilds?!" Gray asked furiously, Lucy, Erza, Riley, and Happy were all shocked by the news I shared.

"By the looks of it, yes. But my only question is, where does Vaas and Hoyt fit into all of this? The note said they predicted me and Riley coming here. And innocent people will be killed. The only way for me to get to the bottom of things is for me to become a vigilante. Any takers on joining me?" I asked, looking to start my own posse, everyone in the group including Happy raised their hands.

"Looks like we got ourselves a band of Vigilantes!" Lucy said with glee, but I thought of something better, name for our little group.

"Alright guys, as of this moment...we'll be known as the 'Desperados Of Fairy Tail', our goal is one thing, ensuring peace not only with the other guilds but with the people of Fiore. If anyone stands between us and our goals, we'll do what we do best. Crack some skulls and hurt people who stand in our way!" I said, I then walked over to the request board looking for a job to start our new gang on...

**BloodyDemon666: **Well guys, it looks like this is where I leave you.

**Gray:** For the chapter that is, but your ideas and suggestions will be greatly appreciated!

**Erza: **To ensure that the next chapter will be better, please leave your ideas or suggestions in the review section or PM them to the author.

**Lucy: **And please be kind to the author, he doesn't like to be burned with any negative comments or bad reviews, it's disrespectful!

**Happy: **Now it's Badi-Otaku's turn to do this chapter, but she does it in French, for anyone who is fluent in the French language.

**Natsu: **Plus we've been getting a lot of French readers into this story, but to all of those in France and all around the world, Thank you!

**BloodyDemon666: **From all of us here, we hope to see you in the next chapter and we'll see you later!


End file.
